Entangled in Law Situations
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Law...one word, so simple yet so complicated. This story is based on another show...a gurl, her so called husband cheats on her...she gave up everything for him, left her dad, left her studies to become a lawyer...now look at her, what is she going to do?


Hehe.^_^'.eRrrR.let's see, a show actually inspired me to do this kind of movie. I hope it's good enough because, it's like.I don't really know how to write this.so this is like a fluke and I might NOT continue this if I ran out of ideas but you all could email me advice and ideas or put them in your reviews. This story is actually based on the Cantonese movie I saw and like I'm using the characters in anime. So when I write it, it might not be the SAME as the movie but somewhere along the path. I kind of missed the first 4 episodes in the show and I forgot what it was about again.^_^'.so I'll start where I want to start.now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing thank you very much.  
  
Entangled in Law Situations Chapter 1  
  
The teacher was lecturing about something to do with the law and that all lawyers must go through the studying of lawsuit.  
  
Of course, that's my own father we're talking about, he is one of the most famous lawyers around Asia. He has fought so many cases that have been showed on the newspaper. And guess what? I'm his only daughter; therefore, I have to follow in his footsteps. I wanted to make him proud of me so I studied lawsuit and try my best to become a lawyer just like my father. But that's not what I really want. I want to settle down in a marriage and have a kid, then live happily ever after. If only my father knew what I want and understand it.  
  
When I went outside, my boyfriend just parked his Mercedes Benz convertible right outside of the school and I ran to him. He was holding the most adorable dog I've seen in ages.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"Hey.oh my god, it's so cute!!!!" said Serena. She was at least 5'4 tall and had blond hair. She put half of her hair up in a ponytail and she had blue eyes.  
  
"Hey.it's a present for you," said Darien. Darien had slick jet-black hair, he's about 6 feet tall, and he had dark ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you!!!.Wait, my dad doesn't let me have dogs," said Serena a little disappointed.  
  
"You're dad still acts like a lawyer at home?" asked Darien. And Serena nodded her head. "Come on, your not young, your already full grown. You have to think for yourself and make your own decisions for life. Have your father ever asked you what you wanted to do?" said Darien.  
  
"But how can I blame him. He's like the most famous lawyer around and I try so hard just to make him proud of me," said Serena.  
  
"How this, we go have some fun," said Darien.  
  
"Okay," said Serena as she got into the car. "Where are we going?" asked Serena.  
  
"Sunset Park," said Darien.  
  
"But that's so far away," said Serena.  
  
"So?" asked Darien.  
  
"I have classes in 30 minutes and then I have to study because finals are coming up," said Serena.  
  
"Relax, it's about time you need to take a rest off of this whole thing of studying. Why don't you just relax with me and become my wife?" said Darien.  
  
"Really?" asked a surprised Serena. Then Darien leaned over and kissed Serena on her cheek.  
  
"Yes," said Darien. Serena just nodded and smiled so much. Then Darien drove away but when he did, Serena's dad, Ken, saw this and just shook his head.  
  
*At night that same faithful day*  
  
Serena just came back home while her father was eating dinner.  
  
"I'm back daddy," said Serena.  
  
"There are specific times to be home for dinner, Serena," said Ken.  
  
"I already ate dinner," said Serena. She was about to walk away but her father called her back.  
  
"You come sit down here right now," said Ken and Serena obeyed his orders. "Did you skip class today," asked Ken.  
  
"Daddy, it's because." said Serena but then her father cut her off.  
  
"Don't give me an excuse, just answer my question. Yes or no," said Ken.  
  
"Yes," said Serena.  
  
"I've taught you so many times and I gave you a perfect path to follow. I set it up so you can go to school to learn about the law and once you passed, I've made it so you can become a lawyer," said Ken.  
  
"Daddy, do you even know what I want?" asked Serena.  
  
"I'm lecturing you know Serena," said Ken.  
  
"You don't even know what I want. I don't want to become a lawyer, I don't want to study, and I don't want what you planned for me to do. I want to get married and settle down," said Serena.  
  
"Getting married to whom? You want to get married to that Mr. Player?" asked Ken.  
  
"Darien isn't like that. We care deeply for each other. And besides, I'm pregnant with his baby," said Serena.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to mess around with life? One simple mistake can make your life fall apart and the worst thing is.you can never turn back to correct that mistake," said (or yelled) Ken deeply disappointed in his daughter's actions.  
  
"Daddy, I don't care. We care deeply for each other and we love each other, no matter what, I will always love him. I'm going to marry him," said Serena.  
  
"If you go marry him, then don't you dare come to see me again let alone call me 'father'," said Ken as he left the dining table.  
  
*The day of the wedding*  
  
Everyone was at the wedding waiting.  
  
"Serena, when is uncle going to arrive. My father still has to keep up his name," said Darien.  
  
"I don't know," said Serena.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? Dear, the wedding must commence," said Darien rather loudly. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell at you but we can't hold the wedding off for long," said Darien.  
  
Serena's best friend, Rei, pulled Darien away. "Darien, don't be so harsh on Serena. You know how strict her father is so just chill," said Rei. Just then, Serena's aunt, Ami, came running towards them.  
  
"Auntie!!!" said Serena.  
  
"Serena," said Ami trying to catch her breathe.  
  
"Where's daddy?" asked Serena.  
  
"He took a flight this morning. He must have been angry," said Amy.  
  
"Oh," said Serena looking sad.  
  
"Serena, how about we start the wedding ceremony now?" said Darien. Serena just nodded and all of them went into the church.  
  
(Okay, so in my story, Ami is Serena's aunt. Ami is also a lawyer and she also teaches at the university where Serena went when she has free time. Rei is currently Serena's best friend.)  
  
*8 months later*  
  
Serena was out shopping for baby clothes in some shops. The baby was due in like couple of days or so. Therefore she was buying new clothes for the coming baby. She was so happy to buy all these nice beautiful little clothes for her son.  
  
But when she came back home and opened the door to the room she and Darien shared. The scene before could make anyone angry. Serena was shocked at what she saw and saddens at the same time. Serena saw the most unbelievable thing in the entire world. She found Darien and her best friend fooling around and was about to get on the bed. They stopped once Serena opened the door.  
  
"Well, now you know," said Darien.  
  
"I thought you were my best friend and this is how you act towards me. How can you two do this to me?!?!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Darien and I were together for a while. It was you who was too dumb to figure it out. Darien has already lost all feelings for you," said Rei. Then after all this news, Serena felt a contraction, and she fainted.  
  
*the next day*  
  
Serena was sitting on her hospital bed with the newborn baby in a little bed next to her. Serena was just sitting there with no emotions in her eyes whatsoever. Just then, Darien came in and looked at the little newborn baby boy.  
  
"What do you want? Stay away from him," said Serena.  
  
"Calm down, after this.after you found out, I've already filed for divorce," said Darien.  
  
"." said Serena.  
  
"And I will be taking the baby," said Darien.  
  
"No you won't. The baby is mine, I'm the mother, and I won't let you take care of him," said Serena.  
  
"Serena, we all know you do not have the ability to take care of such a young enfant when you are currently unemployed," said Darien.  
  
"Let me tell you something, I would rather die along with the baby then give you custody of him," said Serena.  
  
"Fine, then we might as well take this to court. But I'm just giving you a fair warning on what to expect," said Darien. After that he left and Serena started to cry.  
  
*Couple of days later*  
  
They were all in court trying to win custody of the child that belonged to Mr. Darien Shields and Ms. Serena Tsukino. Heero Yuy was hired by Darien to become his lawyer.  
  
"Ms. Serena Tsukino, how would you take care of your child in the future?" asked Heero Yuy.  
  
"I would get a job of course," said Serena.  
  
"How? As we all know, you currently do not have a job. Not to mention being a single mother. It's going to be hard to raise a child," said Heero.  
  
"It wouldn't matter, I love my child as much as another other mother loves their child," said Serena.  
  
"But you don't have the ability to take care of such a child," said Heero.  
  
"What are you taking about?" asked Serena.  
  
"You have once said that you would die along with the baby then let Mr. Darien Shields take custody of the child," said Heero rather loudly.  
  
"But that was only because I was going to lose him," said Serena who was currently panicking a lot.  
  
"Objection," said Serena's lawyer. (She didn't hire the lawyer. The city lets her get a lawyer who is willing to do cases in where people don't have enough money to hire their own. This is true, my teacher told me this.)  
  
"Objection overruled," said the Judge.  
  
"Is it true Ms. Tsukino that you would rather die with the baby then to give it away? Does this mean that you have a mental problem. You are in no condition to take care of a newborn child," said Heero.  
  
"No, I can't lose him. You can't take him away from me!!!" yelled Serena.  
  
*Outside of the courthouse*  
  
Serena was outside in the rain holding the precious little newborn baby boy.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, the judge has said his word, you must let the father of the child hold custody of him now," said Heero. Then Darien took the baby from Serena and Rei and him went into the car and drove away. While they drove away Serena was yelling.  
  
"Give me back my baby!!! Give me back my baby!!!" shouted Serena with tears. Then she was sitting on the floor crying. Heero walked up to her and held the umbrella over her head.  
  
"Do you need a ride home? It's raining, you shouldn't be standing here," said Heero. Serena glared up at him.  
  
"I don't need you to be so kind hearted to me. You cold hearted bastard, you do nothing but break up families!!!" shouted Serena then she took his umbrella and threw it on the ground. "Get the hell away from me!!!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Okay okay," said Heero and he picked up his umbrella and walked away.  
  
-5 years later-  
  
A woman who was about 25 years of age woke up. She remembered that she fell asleep on her desk, and her desk was piled with books about the law. She glanced at the clock and quickly got off of her chair. She was late for work. She went into her friend's room and woke her up.  
  
"What's the heck!!!! I don't want to wake up," shouted a woman about two years younger who was asleep in that room.  
  
"Sorry Mina, but you're going to be late for work if you don't wake up now. Not to mention, I'm going to be late."  
  
"Serena!!!!! Didn't you set the alarm clock for yourself," said Mina.  
  
"Mina, I feel asleep studying and I though you usually set your alarm clock every night," said Serena.  
  
"Oh.I forgot yesterday night to set it," said Mina. Both of them hurried to dress and get ready.  
  
Serena.5 years later, she was pretty much the same at the age of 25. Her hair was shoulder length at this point. She now wears glasses where the frames were pretty thin. She now works under a lawyer. She is still in training and therefore, still studying to get her lawyer license. After the years of losing her beloved child, she vowed to herself to become a lawyer and take back custody of her son. But during these 5 years, her ex-husband and son has been moving from place to place almost as if they're avoiding her but Serena has not yet given up hope.  
  
Mina was 23 years old and she works as a reporter. She has waist length blond hair, blue eyes that are lighter then Serena's eyes, and she usually wears a red bow. She has become friends with Serena when they encountered each other when Serena was having a part-time job as a shoe seller. At that point Serena was having a comeback with her studies and working as hard as she can.  
  
-To be continued.  
  
There's the first chapter. Though it doesn't really go in order with the show I saw.or I'm seeing it right now. I saw it before but not fully so since they're having it on television, I'm going to make up for lost times. Hope everyone liked the story and please REVIEW. If you want to know the Cantonese version of it, in English, it's called Legally Entangled. I'm not sure if it's in other versions or not but they're probably are. So I'll try to base this story as much as I can on the show. It's hard translating most of it.I'm not doing it word for word or else, it's going to seem like a proverb kind of thing. Well, the next chapter will be about the return of the GREAT HEERO YUY.eRrRr.  
  
I'm not sure if Relena's going to be in here because so far, I have seen a character on this show.eRrR.nvm.I just remembered one. But I'm not saying anything about it. But I kind of feel sorry. Because replacing that one character on the show with Relena is kind of an insult. That woman who played the part was so beautiful. I wish I was that beautiful.well, I'll stop and say REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!!! 


End file.
